Its a Gleeful life!
by rebeccag239
Summary: Set during season six. When Will bangs his head he is visited by a friend who shows him what his life could have been like if he hadn't found out about Terris pregnancy.


I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

As you all know I do a one shot at Christmas time to celebrate the holidays and also to thank everyone for their reviews and for keeping me going. So yeah this one shot this year focuses on Will and will be set sometime in season 6. There will be spoilers but since the press releases have come out now I think I`m ok but sorry for anyone that I spoil. So yeah hope you enjoy!

It's a Gleeful life

"I thought you were on your way home" Emma remarked panicked on the cellphone to Will who gave a heavy sigh

"Rehearsal overrun at Carmel. I just need to clear up a few things and then I will be home to you and Danny" Will replied to his wife

"I know you took the job at Carmel as it was more money but you seem to be away from me and Daniel more. Not because we aren't working together anymore but…" Emma trailed off

"Sweetie it's an important part of the year for us. I need to win Sectionals as I will be struck off. You know what Vocal Adrenaline are like for firing coaches" Will explained to Emma who remained silent for a few moments then replied

"Your right" she replied "But I miss you"

"I miss you too but promise half an hour tops and I'll be home" Will smiled "Listen I have to go. Love you" Will then hung up the cellphone and then turned around not realising that the cleaner who had just been in the auditorium had missed a spot. Will walked towards the entrance of the auditorium and then suddenly felt his body fall in front of him and landed on the floor blacking out

Will then opened his eyes and realised that

"April!" Will remained shocked to see his friend standing in front of him. And she was also dressed in white

"You took a heavy hit to the head honey. Kinda like when I drink too much." April smirked

"But why you…." Will said confused

"I keep watch of you. Probably why I went away for a while. Anyway I thought I would take you on a journey to show what your life could have been like" April shook her head

"But I know what my life is like. I`m married to Emma we have Danny. What else is there to see" Will wasn't sure what was happening and somewhere he didn't want to know.

"Not now!. When you were married to Terri. I need to show you Will what a mess your life would have been if you had decided to stay with her. And everyone else in the Glee club too. Come on" April clicked her fingers and then a few moments later both were in the apartment that Will still owned with Emma however Terri was sat on the sofa while Will came in holding baby Beth. However she wasn't called Beth…..

"Will why haven't you changed Tia`s diaper yet. Honestly I have been working all day and you can`t do anything. Plus I still feel fat because of the pregnancy. Have more compassion!" Terri snapped

"I`m sorry. I just can't take care of a baby and look after you as well" Will sighed as he went to change Tia`s diaper. April froze the scene and turned towards Will

"So basically you didn't find out about Terri lying about the pregnancy and everything else went as clockwork. Quinn gave birth and then gave the baby girl to Terri who then asked you to quit teaching and to be an house husband" April was then interrupted by Will

"But what about New Directions?. Surely I wouldn't have left them" Will was visibly upset

"After Emma left the school as you didn't stop her in time you were quite upset however didn't show it in front of Terri. However this stopped New Directions fulfilling their potential and lost at Regionals. However this time Sue wasn't in a forgiving mood and let the club go leaving you to accept Terri`s offer as you would be at home with your baby girl."

"But the name…" Will didn't understand how he would name his baby girl a name like that

"Terri ruled the roost with everything including the name. You felt so helpless after the club went that you just let her name her. I know this must be hard for you" April glanced at Will who was nodding

"My life is so much better now. Emma understands me and I understand her. This all becomes clear to me" Will smiled softly "But what did happen to Emma….."

"She left the school and then started dating Carl. She managed to find a job at another school however she couldn't shake the fact that she should have been with you so she accepted Carl`s proposal. I don't know anymore than that however I feel that her life changed for the better too" April shook her head

"So what about the others. Rachel, Kurt?" Will glanced at April who gave a heavy sigh.

"After the club closed Rachel threw away her dreams of being a Broadway star and she also didn't start dating Finn. She ended up with Jessie st James and ended up transferring to Carmel to be with him. Quinn after she gave away her baby ended up going in a meltdown and ended up getting pregnant again but not by Puck. Kurt ended up suffering from the bulling however transferred to Dalton when the club closed." April then glanced at Will who held his hands up

"I don't want to hear anymore. Everyone's lives that I cared about seems to have been worse. I want to go back to my family and to hug Emma and Danny again!" Will exclaimed and April nodded

"You have seen the right way Will" she smiled as she clicked her fingers and disappeared. Will then opened his eyes and realised that he had blacked out for a few moments. However he knew what he had to do

"I thought something had gone wrong!" Emma exclaimed as Will hugged her tightly

"I just wanted to get you these" Will gave her some flowers which Emma beamed at "And also to understand that I will never take you for granted or lose you again. I have seen what my life would be like without you and Danny and it sucks" He said plainly as Emma just stared at her husband not really grasping what he was saying.

"Did something happen…" Emma said curiously and Will just broke into a smile

"Did you get Danny to sleep ok as well? I just want to go and see him" Will then strode into their son's bedroom and Emma nodded

"Y-Yeah he just went down about ten minutes ago…" Emma said as she saw the scene in front of her, Will glancing at his son with tears in his eyes knowing what could have been

"I will always be here for you. You know that don't you" Will said fiercely and Danny just stirred a little in his sleep however Will knew he had heard his father's voice and a smile lit up his face. He then walked out of the room and embraced Emma again

"Sometimes I think about what would have happened if I hadn't found out about Terri lying about the baby. And if I had missed you in the corridor. This is why I should never take you or Danny for granted. So I decided after Sectionals I want us all to go on a family holiday. Call it a second honeymoon" Will smiled softly

"That would be really great!" Emma exclaimed "But I also want to apologise too. I know New Directions were your goal but now I understand that for Danny that you can't lose Carmel. So how many hours you want to spend there I'll always be here waiting for you"

"Well I'll try and not coach as much as I have been doing" Will smiled "I am so lucky to have you and Danny and I wouldn't change things for the world." The pair then leant across and gave each other a soft kiss knowing they would be together forever and ever and nothing was going to change that.

And there you go. I hope you all enjoyed that. Now I just want to thank a few people Nicole, Anna, Diane thank you for being there and also for enjoying my fics. Also the reviewer Linneagb thank you for reading A-Z and for reviewing every time I release a chapter. Anyone else who has read my fics as well this year thank you very much and hopefully I will carry on writing in 2015. Anyway I would like to wish everyone happy holidays and have a happy 2015. Hopefully it will be a good one.


End file.
